owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature
While House describes what type of demon your character is, Nature and Demeanor describe what kind of person your character is. These are personality traits, known as Archetypes because they sum up an individual's complex drives and desires in a few simple terms Demeanor is the personality and attitude of the demon's mortal host -- the face it presents to the world at large. Many people play roles or wear "masks" in life, so Demeanor may not be the same as Nature. Sometimes it is, though, particularly for self-confident people or those who don't particularly care what others think of them. Demeanor can even change from time to time or situation to situation. Think of how many people act one way at work, another with their friends, and yet another with their family. You may want to pick a primary Demeanor for your character and others for when your character is in different situations. Nature is your character's true self -- in this case, it's the personality of the demon that inhabits the mind of the mortal shell. It can be seen as the character's deepest feelings, drives, and outlook on the world. While characters tend to remain true to their Nature, they don't have to be slavishly devoted to it. People are more complex than that. Nature merely shows what's at the core of your character's personality. Nature also determines when your character can regain Willpower, since acting in accordance with your Nature is affirming and helps give you confidence. As you consider a suitable Nature and Demeanor for your character, take into account how the personality of the fallen meshes with the life of his mortal host. If the two halves are completely different -- a haughty Devil in possession of a mousy librarian, for example -- it's entirely possible that the character's Nature depicts the true personality of the possessing spirit, while the Demeanor is the mortal face that the character shows the world. Conversely, it's possible that the demon's personality and its mortal identity mesh seamlessly --- a compassionate Slayer in the body of a mortician, or an impetuous but honorable Devourer in the body of a young policeman. In such a case, the Nature and Demeanor might well be the same. *'Addict:' There's something (or maybe someone) that you've just got to have. It's a driving passion -- some might say obsession -- in your life. it takes precedence over everything else. Your addition might be drugs, or it could be any other sort of activity. Some fallen become addicted to the various pleasures of the flesh, from eating to drinking to sex. Others are addicted to collecting (everything from occult knowledge to "trophies" of their successes) or obsessed with a particular mortal. Addiction to mortal faith, in particular, is common among the fallen. Regain Willpower when you give in completely to your addiction and sate it. *'Architect: '''Above all else, Architects want to create something lasting. As an Architect, you have a vision that you work toward making a reality. it might be a physical creation, or it might be more metaphorical, such as creating an institution or a lasting idea. There are some demons who haven't fallen so far as to forget the glories of Creation and their former role in designing and sustaining it. They seek to recapture some of that lost glory through their efforts. Regain Willpower when you create something of lasting importance. *'Autocrat:' There are two ways to do things: The wrong way and your way. Some might say this attitude reeks of pride, even hubris, but let them. You see that things get done, and there's no denying that. Someone has to take charge, and you're the one to do it. It's not necessarily because you're the smartest or the most knowledgeable (although that may be true, too). You just know how to take responsibility for getting things done. Regain Willpower when you take control of a situation or group. *'Bon Vivant:' Once there was a time when the purpose of existence was pleasure. That time may be gone, but you still try to recapture it. Only those who have known the kind of pain and suffering you have can find pleasure in he simplest things. If you're dragged back down into anguish and torment, then everything you've fought for will be for nothing, so enjoy life. you may have serious matters to take care of, but there's nothing that says you can't have some fun along the way. Regain Willpower when you truly enjoy yourself and can share your joy with others. *'Bravo: "The meek will inherit the Earth?" Not if you have anything to say about it. The meek don't get anything in this world except grief. The strong take what they want, when they want. Might makes right, which is good for you, since you know how to use your strength to get what you want. You respect strength in others when you see it, but weakness is just an opportunity for you to exploit. You do what it takes to get ahead. Regain Willpower when you achieve success through the application of force. This doesn't have to be physical force, it could just as easily be intimidation or social pressure. *'''Caregiver: The fallen fought and suffered because they cared too much, for humanity, for Creation, and for their Creator. For some, nothing can extinguish their compassion for other creatures. They're always there when someone needs comfort or aid. for others, the appearance of caring is a useful tool. Empathy can earn you a way into a mortal's heart, and gratitude can be a heady reward, whether your succor was offered genuinely or not. Regain Willpower when you successfully comfort or aid someone else. *'Child:' All creatures are children of the Creator, but some are more childlike (or childish) than others. The true child is an innocent, inexperienced in the ways of the world and untouched by knowledge of good and evil. They're rare indeed in the modern age, but some seek a return to such a state of grace and find it in mortal flesh. The other side of the child is a constant need for attention. The child's demands must be satisfied and satisfied now. Children have no control over their passions, and they seek others to help care for them. Regain Willpower when you convince someone else to care for you or help satisfy your needs without any reward. *'Competitor:' All creatures are not created equal. Some are destined for greatness, while others aren't. You have the ability to rise to the challenge and prove your greatness through competition. You see everything in life as a challenge to be overcome and an opportunity to show just what you can do. You may prefer a friendly competition or a cutthroat struggle where anything goes. Regain Willpower when you win a competition. *'Conformist: '''You know your place in the grand scheme of things or, at least, you believed that you did once. You were content to do as you were instructed until wiser and more convincing voices said otherwise. Then you followed them into rebellion and eventually into the Pit. Now you're in need of direction and leadership, the opportunity to be part of a group against and to offer your own abilities to that group. Regain Willpower when your group achieves its goal with your aid. *'Conniver:' Bargaining for souls, how trite. The way you play the game, your marks have no idea that you already own their souls and they're thanking you for the opportunity to do exactly what you want. After all, why struggle and risk your own hide when you can get others to do it for you? You understand the power that a carefully crafted lie gives you, especially when it's mixed with just the right amount of truth. Regain Willpower when you trick someone into giving you something you want. *'Curmudgeon:' The fallen rebelled for what they believed in, and they were punished. Humanity was given free will, and look what they've done with it. Is it any wonder that you're more than a little jaded and cynical about it all? You tend to see the worst in everything, picking out every flaw, pointing out every way things could go badly, and never missing an opportunity to say "I told you so" when they inevitably do. Regain Willpower when something bad happens just as you said it would. *'Deviant:' Some people just don't fit into the nice, neat categories society creates. That's you. You refuse to be pigeonholed or labeled, just as you refuse to conform to what everyone expects of you. You are who you are. If someone else can't deal with that, fuck 'em. You're no longer bound by the restrictions of any commandments, or by anything else, for that matter. There are more than a few, both fallen and mortal, drawn to your unique sense of self. Regain Willpower when you break with or ignore conventions. *'Director:' Creation is an orderly thing. Once it ran with perfect precision and balance, everything in its place, the ultimate machine. Now, of course, parts of Creation are run-down, out of whack, or simply not working right, and chaos is growing. You can't tolerate that. Nothing is more important to you than restoring and maintaining order and organization, within a group or in the world. Regain Willpower when you use organization to accomplish a difficult task. *'Fanatic:' You have a cause, and nothing or no one can sway you from it. You devote yourself entirely to your cause, surrendering all else to its higher purpose. The ends justify the means, and everything (and everyone) else can and will be sacrifices in the name of the cause, if need be. Your cause may be in tune with the agendas of any of the factions of the fallen, or it may be the cause of a mortal group or your own personal crusade. Whatever it is, you'll see it through to the end. Regain Willpower when you do something to directly further your cause. *'Gallant:' Faith is the most intoxicating of elixirs, and you find yourself uplifted by the adoration and attention of others. You're a being of glory, and you can't hide your light under a bushel. Instead, you would rather show mortals the wonders you're capable of and bask in their worship and admiration. Nothing excites you as much as a new potential convert to impress and win over. Each one makes you feel a little more alive and whole. Regain Willpower when you truly impress someone. *'Gambler:' Life is risk. It involves taking a chance; perhaps even a leap of faith, hoping things will turn out for the best. People who are afraid to take chances lead simple, dull lives, but you're not like that. You're willing to risk it all for the hope of something better. You're not foolhardy, but you're willing to take chances some people call foolish, if that's what it takes. Regain Willpower when you take a chance and come out ahead. *'Judge:' There's an order to Creation and understanding, and perhaps improving upon, that order is the key to success. You're a believer in systems for getting things done: Legal systems, logical systems, and bureaucratic systems. You believe in doing things "by the numbers" although there's nothing wrong with innovation, as long as it improves the system. Regain Willpower when you use careful and systematic reasoning to solve a problem. *'Loner: You're on your own most of the time, and you're okay with that. The truth is, you prefer your own company. You may have habits or mannerisms that put other people off, you may not feel worthy of being around other people, or maybe you don't like company. You go your own way, working with others when it suits you before taking your leave. Regain Willpower when you accomplish something on your own that benefits someone else. *'Martyr: '''You were made to suffer, it seems. You accept your burden with dignity and determination, knowing that your suffering has meaning, either in the statement it makes or in the benefit it brings to others. All the suffering and torment of Hell couldn't break your spirit, so what is the pain of the mortal world by comparison? You may be truly sincere in your beliefs, or you may exaggerate your sacrifices for the attention and sympathy they bring you. Regain Willpower when you sacrifice yourself for your ideals or the good of someone else. *'Masochist: They think they can break you? They think you'll crack under the pressure? Bring it on! You're willing to pit your ability to endure against anything Creation can dish out. Not only are you proud of your ability to overcome pain, you actually enjoy it. You're driven to the extremes to test your limits and push them a little farther each time. Maybe you'll eventually run into something you can't handle, but you haven't yet. Regain Willpower when you suffer in a way you never have before. *'Moster:' Demon? You'll show them what a real demon is. They have no idea of the depths of what you've endured, but you're going to show them. All of humanity's myths and parables, even their mass-media horror shows, are only pale reflections of what you've become. You're evil incarnate, free to stalk the world. No atrocity is beyond your reach, as the world will soon discover. Regain Willpower when you commit a terrible act of evil. *'Pedagogue:' Knowledge is the only thing of real worth in Creation, and the one thing you value, but knowledge is useless unless it's shared somehow. It's your responsibility to take what you know and teach others so they can understand and pass the knowledge on. The more everyone knows, the better things are. Some might call you a know-it-all, but that's usually only because you do know it all. *'Penitent:' You're a sinner, among the most terrible of sinners. You committed crimes against God and Creation, and you've been rightly punished for them. Even the burden of guilt you feel is a part of your punishment. You've seen the error of your ways, and you only hope that you can be forgiven for what you've done. All you can do now is try as best you can to make up for your past mistakes and make them right. Regain Willpower when you feel that you've made a step toward redemption. *'Perfectionist:' You don't ask any more of anyone than you ask of yourself, but since you expect only perfection from yourself, most people don't see the distinction. You demand only the best, ad you're not willing to settle for anything less. Others may not appreciate your exacting standards or attention to detail during the process, but they certainly appreciate the results. That's what drives you, the satisfaction of a job well done. Regain Willpower when you perform a task perfectly. *'Rebel: '''You were one of the first rebels, and you still wear the title proudly. Authority must be challenged, or it becomes nothing more than mindless obedience. You take every opportunity to buck the system because that's how things change for the better, or just to prove how bogus it all is. Regain Willpower when you successfully weaken authority. *'Rogue:' You look out for number one. Nobody else is going to do it, and everybody else would be better off taking care of themselves. You don't want to owe anyone anything. You take care of your own problems and let them take care of theirs. You have your own best interests at heart, although there's nothing wrong with a little enlightened self-interest that benefits everyone, as long as you don't get too entangled in someone else's business. Regain Willpower when your self-centered attitude brings you success. *'Survivor:' What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Where others meekly accept their fate, you struggle against it. Nothing can bring you down, and you always find a way to win in the end. You're disappointed with everyone else's willingness to give up and take the easy way out, something you'd never do. Regain Willpower when you endure hardship or encourage others to do the same. *'Thrill-Seeker:' You live for the thrill of danger, knowing that you're risking your life is what makes you feel the most alive. You’re a daredevil, looking for the most dangerous thrills you can find to keep things interesting. There's almost no challenge you won't at least consider, and odds are that you'll try most of them. After what you’ve endured, you want to feel your heart pounding the blood rushing through your veins. Even death doesn't scare you any more. Regain Willpower when you succeed at a dangerous task you've deliberately undertaken. *'Traditionalist:' In a world that changes so quickly, the one thing you can rely on is tradition. You respect history and the traditional way of doing things is clearly the best. If it wasn't why would it have lasted so long? It's important to maintain traditional ways and values, and you're against changing them unless it's absolutely necessary. Tradition equals comfort, predictability, and stability. Regain Willpower when time-honored ways of doing things turn out to be the best. *'Truckster:' There are times when you just have to laugh at the absurdity of it all, the whole cosmic drama of existence. You often suspect that he whole thing is some sort of grand joke and you're the only one who gets the punchline. No matter how bad it gets, you manage to find the humor in every situation, and do your best to lighten the mood. You'd much rather laugh than cry, and you share your insights with others through humor and satire. Regain Willpower when you manage to lift others' spirits or deny your own pain through humor. *'Visionary: '''Some see the way the world is and ask, "why?" You see the way the world might be and ask, "Why not?" You have a vision of something more, something greater than what already exists. You challenge the limits of Creation in hope of finding something better, rarely satisfied with the status quo. Naturally, those interested in keeping things the way they are find you threatening, but you don't care about the opinions of others. You follow your vision with the conviction that you can do more, that there's always hope. Regain Willpower when you inspire others to follow their dreams or ideals. <<<< BACK